


A Helping Hand

by bombs



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation kinda, Pining, Season 13 (RuPaul's Drag Race US), Voyeurism if you squint, a little hurt/comfort, but mostly it's just filth i'm so sorry, service top Rosé, slight bossy bottom Denali, what's better than this just guys helping bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombs/pseuds/bombs
Summary: Rosé likes Denali, maybe a little too much, and is more than willing to help out and make him feel better. But he always kept it platonic and professional. At least, he did until the post s13 tour, when Denali breaks a wrist and ends up in a cast, limiting the use of his dominant hand. You know where this is going…---He was so lost in his racing thoughts, he wasn’t aware he was speaking.“I could help.”The sentence slipped out before he could fully think it through. He couldn’t tell if the seconds that followed were as silent as they felt; he couldn’t hear anything over his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the alarm bells going off in his head.When Denali finally spoke, he could barely hear him. “…What?”Instead of heeding his mind’s incessant warnings, his dumb mouth attempted to make an equally dumb joke. “You know, lend a helpinghandha ha.” His hands were apparently just as traitorous as his mouth because one of them was accenting his words with a vague ‘jacking off’ gesture.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> well guys i'm back on my bullshit ✌️
> 
> this will be 3 parts, totaling to around 18k words (i may change some things around in part 3, we'll see).
> 
> *This takes place in a non-covid world, where the s13 girls can actually tour after their season like they deserve (and in a world where Rosé and Denali are both single lmao).*
> 
> enjoy~

Denali was so fucking cute, Rosé sometimes thought it wasn’t fair. How dare he be allowed to exist with that smooth skin, those adorable dimples, and those big brown eyes.

What was worse, he didn’t seem to fully appreciate just how fucking cute he was.

“I wish I looked like you as a boy,” he had said once while dedragging after the cameras had cut for the day, early on into filming the season.

Rosé had snorted in amusement. “What? Why?”

“You know… You’re so tall and hot.” A laugh and a shrug. “Wish I was.”

‘ _I would eat you up in a minute, all you have to do is ask_ ,’ was on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to bite it back. Instead, he had replied, “Girl, we’re like almost the exact same height, calm down. Besides, you’re cute as hell.”

He had meant it, and he would have been glad to prove to Denali exactly how attracted to him he was, but Denali had only laughed again and changed the subject. So, Rosé had let it drop, opting to admire from afar.

But over the course of filming, and now that they were touring together, his admiration had slowly bloomed into something a little deeper, something more akin to the soul crushing, yearning filled crushes he used to get on boys back when he was still in the closet. It felt like he was in high school again. It was kind of ridiculous.

But honestly, it was impossible not to develop a crush.

Denali was one of the best people he’d ever met; so sweet, so lively, so talented, so captivating, and so fucking beautiful. Rosé didn’t stand a chance. He didn’t think he’d ever been so enchanted by another human being in his life. 

Denali had been the first one to engage with him after he walked into the Porkchop Dock just seconds after receiving one of the most confusing and hard blows he’d ever faced. He was so distraught and dejected, but Denali’s kindness softened the sting. He couldn’t help but smile back when he was being fixed with Denali’s bright smile, dimples prominent.

He was immediately drawn to him, and they became fast friends. Then he’d expressed his attraction to Rosé’s boy self, and it was all over.

Rosé fell hard into crushdom, head over heels like the dumbass he was.

But he tried to keep it professional. They weren’t just friends and coworkers now, they were sisters, part of an iconic group from an historic season. Disrupting the dynamic was not something he wanted to do.

And the friendship he shared with Denali was too important to him to ruin with his stupid _feelings_. He’d rather be just friends with him than nothing at all. And Denali never gave any indication that he wanted something more, only that one conversation of him admiring Rosé’s boy body, but that was obviously just platonic and good humored.

It wasn’t too hard to pretend everything was normal. It wasn’t like he was _in looove_ with him. It wasn’t that serious. But those stupid _feelings_ were ever present, bubbling just under the surface of his skin, filling up his lungs, and threatening to burst out of his mouth whenever Denali did something particularly cute.

And fuck did he ever do cute things. Like all the time. Like every fucking thing he did. Every damn thing Denali did was so unbearably cute, meaning Rosé was nearly always in a state of choking down his stupid _feelings_ like they were vomit. Acidic, rancid vomit that was hard to swallow.

Try as he might to keep it all concealed, he wasn’t blind to how others would give him side glances or regard him with thinly veiled suspicion whenever they observed him interacting with Denali in a way he never really did with anyone else.

It didn’t worry him too much. Everyone knew they were close friends. Hopefully, that’s all they would continue to think.

Yet when Denali had ended up in the bottom two on their second proper challenge, nothing could stop him from trying to provide him with some comfort, cameras and prying eyes be damned.

Rosé hadn’t been worried about himself, he knew he was safe, but seeing Denali so scared and crying tore at his heart and made tears form in his eyes as well.

Especially when Denali had choked out, “There’s just like… There’s something about you.”

Fuck. He wasn’t thinking about anything other than making him feel better as he stared into his swimming eyes and whispered every encouraging thing he could, trying to cheer him up, trying to inspire him to fight hard to stay.

“I need you to do it, not just for you, but I need you to do for me. Because I really need you here with me.”

He had meant it. And he supposed that’s where his protective streak over him started.

He wasn’t too overbearing; he didn’t hover around him like an annoying insect. But he did try to always make him laugh, make him happier, no matter what that meant he had to do. It was a little pathetic, and every time it happened, he could hear the distant sound of a whip cracking somewhere inside his head, an unwelcome reminder as to how _fucking whipped_ he was for him.

So yeah… maybe it was a little hard to pretend everything was normal. But he wasn’t going to fuck it up. There was too much to lose, so he kept his mouth shut. Suffering in silence was better than losing Denali’s friendship.

The time they were spending together on tour only solidified that belief. It was effortless and easy to be with Denali, and Rosé cherished every minute of it. They were so close now; he wasn’t about to jeopardize that. 

They were practically attached at the hip, always hanging out when they weren’t working, always volunteering to share hotel rooms. It was like an endless sleepover with your best friend, tons of fun, but it would probably be a lot funner if his heart didn’t ping painfully in his chest whenever Denali looked at him too long or flashed too many of those beautiful smiles his way.

One day, early into the tour, the queens had arrived to start getting ready at the venue. But before they could, they would always check out the stage to see where they would be performing that night. As the set was being built, Gottmik, LaLa, and Denali had been running around like madmen, pretending to be performing to the empty seats, and just generally climbing all over the half assembled set pieces.

Rosé had thought it was entertaining, but he was too preoccupied with his conversation with Tamisha to have been paying too much attention. 

It all happened so fast, the only things Rosé had been able to comprehend was the sickening pop of delicate bone snapping and Denali’s terrified, pain laced scream. Rosé had jumped up immediately and was at his side before Gottmik and LaLa had even fully registered what had happened.

Rosé had also accompanied him to the hospital, holding his uninjured hand and trying to calm him down as he sobbed in the back seat of the car.

“It’s broken, I can tell. How am I supposed to put on a good show in a fucking cast?!” His voice had been so thick with tears, cheeks deeply stained with tear tracks, it stung Rosé’s heart.

“Hey bitch, listen to me. You are a sickening fucking performer. You would turn out a good show even if every one of your god damn limbs was in a cast, you hear me?”

Denali’s bleary laugh to that had been like music to Rosé’s ears.

He was right though. Even through Denali’s broken wrist and the cast that left his hand immobile, he was still turning out the performances. And the fans were even more impressed than usual, always singing his praises for being able to keep up his usual standard of performing even with a broken bone.

But there was one problem that couldn’t be worked around when your dominant hand was out of commission. A problem Rosé never even considered until Denali stomped around their shared hotel room one night, angry over seemingly nothing and everything at the same time.

Rosé was stretched out on his bed lazily, relaxing while Denali huffed and puffed with a glare stuck on his face.

“Damn mami, who spit in your iced coffee?” he said, watching in amusement as Denali threw his sleep clothes out of his suitcase and roughly kicked it closed.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Denali grumbled before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

That made Rosé’s amusement fade into genuine worry. It had seemed Denali was just being pissy about something superficial, but if there was something seriously wrong, he wanted to know. He’d do anything to try to help fix it.

Denali emerged, still looking angry, before Rosé could think through a plan of action. He was dressed in an oversized t-shirt he frequently slept in, paired with nothing else but black boxer briefs. Rosé had seen what Denali slept in before, many times now, but the sight always made his brain just a tad sluggish.

He ended up saying the first thing on his mind. “So, who do I need to beat up?”

Denali flopped back onto his own bed in a huff, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes narrowed. “No one,” he said sternly. “It’s my own damn fault.”

“Hey,” Rosé said gently, moving to sit up on the edge of the bed, watching Denali with concern from across the room. “I mean it. If you’re having a problem, you can tell me about it. I’ll help in any way I can.”

It was unexpected when Denali snorted out a bitter laugh. “You can’t help me with this.”

“Try me.” Rosé always did like a challenge.

Denali’s eyes flickered over to meet his, all traces of humor apparently gone. There was a crease between his eyebrows and his jaw was locked tight. Suddenly, he sighed and rolled over onto his side, leaning onto the elbow of his good arm, resting his head in his hand. He stared at Rosé with such an intense expression, he could only hold his breath as he waited for an answer.

The only light in the room came from the muted TV, but it was enough for them to clearly see each other. Denali seemed to be searching Rosé’s face just as intently as Rosé was searching his.

“You really wanna know?” Denali asked, eyes and voice hard.

“Yeah, girl.”

“Ugh,” Denali groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s this fucking cast!” He waved his casted arm around for emphasis. “I can’t do anything with it on! It’s a pain to dress around, it’s a pain to perform with, it’s a pain to shower with. And…” He groaned again, but it was so rough it sounded like he wanted to scream instead. His eyes opened to look back at Rosé, appearing a little uncertain. But then he was letting out a determined huff. “Fuck it, I’ll just say it.” His voice took on a strained whisper that raised with volume the longer he went on. “I haven’t gotten off in like two weeks and everything’s so stressful right now, I could really fucking use it. But my damn hand is useless thanks to this stupid fucking cast, and I can’t use my other one because that never works out, it just won’t cooperate the way I want it to. And I have no other options except to just go without, but it’s been two fucking weeks and everything is irritating me. I’m so pent up, I’m gonna go crazy. All because my dumbass had to get careless and break my fucking wrist. It’s fucking shit.”

Oh.

Oh…

_Oh._

The noise in Rosé’s brain turned to static. His mouth suddenly felt like it was stuffed with cotton, dry and difficult to breathe around. He had no idea what to say about that. He had no idea what to _think_ about that.

_Do_ not _picture him jerking off. Do_ not _think about what his dick looks like. …It’s probably really pretty. No no no no no no no. Stop stop stop stop stop, danger danger!_

He was so lost in his racing thoughts, he wasn’t aware he was speaking.

“I could help.”

The sentence slipped out before he could fully think it through. He couldn’t tell if the seconds that followed were as silent as they felt; he couldn’t hear anything over his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the alarm bells going off in his head.

_DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! Turn back now, you stupid bitch or you’re gonna fuck it all up!_

When Denali finally spoke, he could barely hear him. “…What?”

Instead of heeding his mind’s incessant warnings, his dumb mouth attempted to make an equally dumb joke. “You know, lend a helping _hand_ ha ha.” His hands were apparently just as traitorous as his mouth because one of them was accenting his words with a vague ‘jacking off’ gesture.

_‘You fucked up! You fucked up! You fucked up! You fucked up!_ ’ his brain unhelpfully screamed at him.

They just stared at each other. Rosé tried to will his heart to slow the fuck down, but it was impossible with the way Denali was just blinking at him in the dimly lit room with an adorable owlish eyed expression frozen on his face.

When Denali’s face crumpled slightly, Rosé’s heart kicked it up into overdrive.

“Are you joking?” Denali asked. Rosé couldn’t be sure, but he thought he sounded… hurt?

“Uh…” He laughed nervously as he tried to think of way out of this hole he had dug for himself. He lamely landed on, “Do you _want_ me to be joking?”

Denali bit down on his bottom lip and looked away. The break in eye contact allowed Rosé to inhale deeply, trying to steady his breathing. But the silence that followed was making panic burn through his system and his heart continued to race.

Denali just kept his eyes trained on his bedspread quietly and it was driving Rosé nuts. What was he thinking over there? Was he actually considering it? Rosé tried not get his hopes up. The disappointment when Denali turned him down would be devastating.

Just when he thought he should probably try another lighthearted attempt to break the tension, Denali was finally whispering, eyes still glued to the blanket.

“…I kinda want you to mean it…”

Rosé was sure he felt his heart stop. A different kind of heat flooded his veins and forced his muscles to relax. Instead of feeling frozen, he now felt jittery, ready to burst with this new, hot energy.

“Really?” He really hoped Denali didn’t hear how his voice cracked on the word.

Denali was blushing when he looked back up, the tips of his ears turning red. He smiled a shy, nervous smile. “I mean, yeah, if you’re actually offering. Why not?”

Rosé stared, mind and face blank.

Denali laughed nervously. “I could really use the help. I was expecting you to laugh at my problem, not actually offer to help me with it…” He trailed off. “…Are you actually offering?”

Rosé didn’t miss the way his expression turned hopeful. It took a second for his numb brain to comprehend what that meant.

He wanted him to. He wanted him to! Rosé had to clasp his hands together to keep them from shaking with excitement.

“Yeah,” he exhaled, voice slightly shaky. “I said I’d help you in any way I can. I don’t want you to be frustrated.” These excuses seemed so thin to him, he was worried Denali could see right through them. They weren’t untrue, not at all, but they were most certainly not the only reasons he wanted to do this.

Denali’s eyes fell as he chewed on his bottom lip, looking contemplative. When he glanced back up, a relieved smile was on his face. “Okay.”

Rosé blinked, unable to move, his brain flooded with incoherent screaming. “Okay…”

Denali’s head tilted to the side and his smile changed to something amused and curious. “Well, are you gonna come over here or?”

“Oh!” Rosé finally snapped out of it, jumping to his feet, and walking to Denali’s bed. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Hello,” he said when he was stood in front of him.

“Hi,” Denali answered before giving a small laugh and rolling over onto his back. “Um. Whenever you’re ready, whatever you’re comfortable with doing. There’s no pressure.”

Rosé almost wanted to laugh. If he could do everything he was comfortable with doing to Denali, they’d be here all damn night. Instead, he swallowed around the lump in his throat as he stared down at him.

Denali was looking up at him with such a trusting gaze, it made Rosé’s knees feel weak.

Jesus, how the hell was going to get out of this alive? Or at least get out of this with all his secrets and dignity in tack? It would be all too easy to get caught up in the moment and let something slip and ruin everything. This was clearly just a sexual release for Denali. There were no other feelings attached; the exact opposite of how it was for Rosé. He’d have to work hard to keep his stupid brain and mouth in check. He couldn’t afford to overstep any boundaries or do something he’d regret.

He wasn’t even sure if he should get on the bed with him. Or would that be too intimate? Yeah, he was about to touch his dick, but that wasn’t too intimate in itself. It was all the other little gestures and actions that would make it intimate, things he could say or do that would blatantly scream ‘ _Hey, guess what! I clearly have feelings for you_!’. Things like kissing, caressing his skin, being too close. Things that were on his mind that might make it through the semi-functional filter between his brain and mouth. Oh hell, Denali was probably going to think he was a fucking moron if he just kept standing there, silently staring down at him. He was probably overthinking this…

Slowly, he sank to his knees, deciding to play it safe and stay on the floor. This position would allow him to be eye level with Denali’s dick anyway, making it all the better.

Denali just watched him, making no move to pull down his boxers, so Rosé assumed that would be a job for himself. They were tight, clearly displaying the outline of his hard-on. Rosé had been so preoccupied with the staggering turn of events, he hadn’t noticed. Besides that, he didn’t exactly make it a habit to stare at that area of his body.

But now that he could, he drank it all in as if he were dying of dehydration. Denali’s thighs were so thick, Rosé wanted them around his neck, wanted him to crush his windpipe with them.

Just as he reached for the band, Denali quietly spoke up, making him freeze. “Hey.”

His eyes flashed to Denali’s, alarmed worry tightening his muscles. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Denali quickly clarified. “Nothing, it’s just…” His blush was creeping back. “Thanks for doing this for me.” His smile was so genuine, grateful, and trusting it was making Rosé’s heartrate pick back up.

“Don’t worry about it,” he managed to reply softly. “I’ll take care of you.”

Denali exhaled, letting himself relax further into his pillows, and closing his eyes.

Rosé took that as his cue to get on with it. His hands were only trembling slightly as he reached forward again, this time successfully making contact. He pulled the boxers down slowly, Denali lifting his hips up to make it easier.

Rosé tried not to choke on the gasp he had to swallow down. Denali’s dick _was_ pretty. Pretty and hard and beautifully flushed with just a little precum leaking from the tip. Evidently, their conversation and the implication of it had turned Denali on. Rosé tried not to let that go to his head.

_He’s pent up and just wants to get off_ , he told himself. _It’s not about you._

His hand hovered for just a second as he swallowed uncomfortably. Everything felt so hazy, like this wasn’t real but one of his dreams. As much as he had always tried to not let himself think about something like this, he wasn’t too sure how to feel or what to think now that it was actually happening.

Oh well. No turning back now.

Rosé let the pads of his fingers tease over the entire length, up and down, as he watched Denali squirm and whimper under his hand. It was incredibly satisfying.

Finally, he couldn’t wait anymore. He wrapped his fingers around the base and firmly stroked up, slow and steady. 

The moan that escaped Denali’s wet lips was so sweet, quite possibly the best sound Rosé had ever heard. It helped some of the tension in the room melt into comfort. This was just Denali. They’d always had such an easy relationship; being together was effortless and natural. This situation should be no different.

It was just Denali. Rosé knew Denali. Rosé _wanted_ Denali. Wanted to make him feel happy and safe and loved. Wanted to make him feel good. His grip tightened on another upstroke. Wanted to make him feel so good he would cum, breathless and shaking.

If he could put his all into making this good for him, maybe Denali would let him do it again. His hips were twitching, trying desperately to follow the pace of Rosé’s hand.

Rosé steeled his nerves and started stroking faster, letting his fingers cup over the head of his cock every time his hand made it to the tip.

Sharp little pants were falling from Denali’s mouth, and his eyes were still closed. Rosé alternated from staring at Denali’s blissed out face, back to how his hand was working him.

The sight and feel and sound of Denali was making Rosé’s own dick rise to attention, straining against his clothes and soaking them through with precum. But he ignored it. Trying to search out friction or relief for himself would probably cross into a different territory. Right now, he was just helping out a friend in distress. If he got off too, it would change the dynamic completely, turning this into something else entirely.

So, he refrained, pushing his own extreme arousal to the back of his mind. There were better things to focus on right now, like the smooth, hot skin in his hand. He twisted circles around Denali’s dick, pumping incessantly, grip tight and pressure firm.

As Denali’s breaths became more and more labored, Rosé couldn’t stop himself from hoarsely asking, “Is it good?”

The question was asked just as Rosé swiped the pad of his thumb up and over the head of his cock, collecting all the precum there before stroking back down.

Denali choked on his gasp. “Y-yeah.” He gave an airy laugh, sounding somewhat strung out. “You know it is, you cocky bitch.”

He finally peeked a single eye open, and Rosé had to quickly compose himself and control his expression so that Denali couldn’t read how enamored he was towards him. He was sure his desire and want must have been displayed on his face, crystal clear.

But Denali only grinned a little. “Are you at least having fun?”

Rosé breathed out a laugh. God damn, he was so taken with this dork. “Oh yeah, tons. Love getting my hands on hot guys’ dicks.”

Before he could worry he might read too much into that, Denali was laughing breathlessly and closing his eye again. “Good, because I love getting hot guys’ hands on my dick.”

Rosé tried to ignore how his stomach flipped. His cock was practically throbbing, begging for attention, but he ignored that too. Instead, he focused on drawing more gasps and whimpers from Denali’s throat.

He focused on getting Denali off like it was his god damn job, a job he still couldn’t believe he was allowed to have. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck it up and make Denali regret giving it to him.

He paused his stroking to let his thumb rub continuous circles on the underside of the head of his dick, enjoying the way Denali writhed around on the sheets, mouth open and panting.

He wanted to watch him cum so badly, wanted to see what he looked like when pushed over the edge. His hand sped up again, pumping fast and tight, while he brought his other hand up to palm at Denali’s balls.

Denali’s hips jerked upward, voice small and quivering. “Oh fuck.” His whimpers were growing in volume and Rosé had to swallow down a sudden rush of excess saliva. Those whimpers and moans were so delicious sounding, he wondered what they’d feel like in his mouth.

Fuck, he wanted to taste Denali so bad, it was making his mouth water.

Denali’s eyes opened and his voice broke around his frantically whispered words. “I’m not going to last long.”

“That’s okay,” Rosé found his mouth running without his brain’s permission, words exhaled thinly. “I’ve got you, baby. Let go. I want you to.”

Denali squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky whine before his breath hitched and his hips shuddered. Rosé’s fingers were suddenly flooded, hot and sticky. He let his cupped hand catch Denali’s cum while the other worked him through it.

Denali’s breaths were shattered, he sounded so wrecked. His good arm was now thrown over his face, hiding his eyes, as he tried to catch his breath and come down from his high. His skin was flushed with color, glowing with the thinnest layer of sweat. His face had scrunched up so adorably as he came, Rosé took a million mental pictures, framing them all around his brain. Denali was a sight he couldn’t get enough of.

“Good job, baby,” Rosé whispered, senses too overwhelmed to be fully conscious as to what he was saying. Gratification thrummed under his skin, vibrating through his whole body. Making Denali cum that hard had his head swimming with satisfaction.

It sounded like Denali whined from the back of his throat at that, high pitched and desperate, but Rosé must have imagined that. His head was so floaty and full of static, he couldn’t have been hearing very clearly.

He waited for Denali’s breathing to steady out before he spoke again. “Are you okay?”

Denali moved his arm and flashed him a small, tired smile. “Yeah.” He shifted his hips to tug his boxers back up. “Are you?”

“Yep. Just peachy.” He hoped his voice wasn’t actually as strained as it sounded to his own ears. “So, that was to your liking then? Satisfied your pent up needs? Five out of five stars, would recommend?” Fuck, he really did not know when to shut up.

But Denali just laughed, a light, lovely sound that soothed some of Rosé’s frayed nerves. “Yes, dork. Five stars.”

Rosé gulped. He didn’t want to make this awkward now that it was over, but he had no idea what to do with himself now. Though, throwing his body off the hotel room’s balcony seemed like an appealing option.

“Okay cool. I’m just gonna go…” He waved his cum covered hand as he stood up. “You know… shower.” Because obviously, he needed to take a whole ass shower just to wash his hand. Right. Denali could probably see through him like he was made of glass.

But if he did, he didn’t show it, just rolled over onto his side, buried his head into his pillow, closed his eyes, and hummed in contentment. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Rosé wasted no time getting the fuck out of there and into the shower as fast he could. Almost as soon as he stepped under the water, he was fucking his fist, hard and fast. The fist that held Denali’s cum. Denali’s cum that he was spreading over his cock, using it as lube. That thought, along with the fresh memories of how Denali felt in his hand, how he looked and sounded as he was pushed to release, how he looked and sounded _during_ that release, it was all sending Rosé plummeting over the edge in a matter of seconds.

He bit down on his lip, swallowing the groan that was trying to work its way out of his throat as he came hard. He didn’t need Denali hearing that when he was pretty sure he already knew what Rosé needed to do that required taking a full shower.

Denali was already asleep by the time he exited the bathroom. And that suited him just fine. It saved him from the awkward, post jerking-off-your-best-friend-and-then-pretending-you-didn’t-just-get-yourself-off-to-the-memory-of-it conversation.

Though, he was intensely worried things would still be awkward the next morning. But if Denali had any suspicion that he had masturbated over him last night, he didn’t speak on it or even seem uncomfortable around him. He didn’t show any discomfort at all actually, a very welcome surprise.

The only time it was brought up was when they were sitting on their beds and pulling on their shoes, bags packed and ready to leave the hotel.

“Thanks for helping me last night,” Denali said, smiling so sweetly at him. Rosé’s brain short circuited so badly, he thought he was going to have an aneurysm. “You’re like, the best fucking friend I’ve ever had.”

Yeah, Rosé was definitely going to have an aneurysm. He forced a smile that felt stiff and unnatural on his lips. He could only hope he didn’t look as devastated as he felt. “Yeah, anytime.”

_No, seriously. Anytime. Any. Time._

He forced himself to say, “You’re mine too.”

Denali just smiled wider, standing up to gather his things and leave the room. He left Rosé sitting there, frozen on the bed, too shattered to move.

Too many emotions were battling in his stomach, making his insides feel icy and shaky and tense all at once. Disbelief: because he still couldn’t believe anything in the last twelve hours even happened. Delight: for having experienced Denali coming undone for him. Despair: for knowing he’d never have him again. Even deeper despair: for knowing he could never truly have him in all the ways he wanted, all the ways that existed. Regret: for having allowed himself a taste of the forbidden fruit, a savory flavor he could never sample again. Anger: for allowing himself to feel the smallest amount of hope that maybe this would change things between them, that maybe Denali wanted him too. Anguish: tight in his chest the second he heard Denali say the word ‘friend’.

Of course that was all they’d ever be.

It was hopeless and he was an idiot.


	2. The Follow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe…” Denali trailed off, looking away and biting into his lip. The curiosity was going to eat Rosé alive if he didn’t spit it out soon. But he wasn’t prepared for what Denali said when he finally looked back up. “I could help you this time?”
> 
> Rosé’s head was spinning so badly it was making him dizzy. 
> 
> “…What?” The stunned word fell from his lips numbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously a HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who left kudos or commented or sent any type of love. 
> 
> It seriously means so much, I love hearing what you have to say. I hope you all like pt 2 ♡

Rosé was able to keep it somewhat together over the next few days. The way Denali acted like nothing at all had changed helped him to pretend it never even happened. Denali still sat close to him, still grabbed onto his arm to steady himself whenever he was laughing too hard, still opted to share hotel rooms with him.

Rosé tried to mimic this air of casual comfort and nonchalance, but he still found himself thinking stupid things like, ‘ _So, how often do you usually get off? Because I’m more than willing to help you achieve the number of orgasms you’re used to_ ’ or ‘ _Hey, you’re gonna have that cast on for a while. Wanna set up a plan for how many times you’re gonna need to use my hand to cum? Because I’m always happy to help ha ha ha_ ’.

These sentiments were always in the forefront of his mind, threatening to spill out his mouth anytime there was a moment of silence while they were alone together. Fortunately, he was able to keep them bottled up tight where they belonged.

But there was one aspect of it he couldn’t keep bottled up: how much the incident affected his libido. Any reminder of it inexplicably turned him on. His dick was as hard as a rock whenever he let himself think about it too much. Or at all.

Every shower in the days that followed was spent much like the first one, him fucking his fist and wishing it were Denali in his hand instead. Getting Denali off was truly providing him with spank bank material for the rest of his life.

As it was, he knew he shouldn’t dwell on it too much, not unless he wanted to constantly be trying to awkwardly hide his boner.

But there were times, such as in the quiet dark of their hotel room with nothing but the sound of Denali’s soft breathing filling his ears, that Rosé couldn’t help but think about it. About the way Denali whimpered and shook. About the glaze in his eyes before he squeezed them shut when he came. About the sheer sheen of sweat on his beautifully flushed skin.

Jesus fucking Christ, Rosé was a goner.

He didn’t even attempt to think about something else, didn’t attempt to pretend he wasn’t going to do this. His hand slowly made its way into his sleep pants, palming his hard-on through his boxer briefs.

It was probably at least a hundred different shades of inappropriate to masturbate over your best friend and coworker while they were sleeping in the same room, but Rosé was too worked up from the mental images to stop. As his hand disappeared under that last layer of fabric, he only felt a little guilty about it. The fog in his brain wasn’t allowing him to think about it too much.

His eyes slipped closed as he finally got a hand around himself, starting at the base and stroking up slowly. A hiss threatened to slip through his teeth when his thumb brushed around the head, spreading the precum there down the shaft.

He turned his head to look back at Denali, making sure his near slip up didn’t wake him.

Denali was lying across the bed, dark hair wild and unruly, limbs spread out like a starfish with the blanket twisted all around them in a mess. His face was turned towards Rosé’s bed, so Rosé could see his eyes were still closed, his chest still gradually rising and falling.

The only sounds in the room were the steady breaths from Denali’s sleeping form. Rosé’s hand stroked himself to the rhythm of them, mind an endless loop of _Denali Denali Denali._ His eyes fell closed again as he lost himself in the fantasies of everything he had gotten to do to Denali and everything he still wanted to.

He wished it were Denali’s hand he was fucking; he desperately wanted to know how tight his grip would be, how fast he’d go, how soft his hands were. He wanted to know what Denali tasted like, his mouth and elsewhere. He wanted to know what Denali’s body felt like, on top of or underneath his own, bare skin on skin, so soft and inviting. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to be fucked _by_ him. He wanted he wanted he wanted he wanted.

He wanted so much, so badly he didn’t register the wet sounds his fist was making or the way his breaths were turning jagged, too loud in the otherwise silent room. The heat was coiling in his lower abdomen, close to reaching its peak, and he couldn’t focus on anything else.

It was only when he heard a small moan that most definitely did not belong to himself that he froze, eyes flying open to find Denali’s were open just as wide. The heat in his veins quickly turned to ice, embarrassed at being caught, worried about how he was supposed to get out of this unscathed.

It took a second for his brain to reboot enough to think he should probably attempt to make a joke about being caught in such a compromising position and apologize for apparently being too loud. But then he finally clued in to what Denali was doing, why he had moaned in the first place.

The spare pillow of his bed was pressed between his thighs as he rocked his hips down into it. He was turned over, lying on his stomach with the pillow between his legs, facing Rosé.

All words evaporated out of Rosé’s head and he just stared. Even through the darkness he could faintly make out how cloudy Denali’s eyes were as they stared right back at him. He could also detect how little labored breaths were escaping from Denali’s slightly parted lips. God, he wanted to kiss them.

Mostly, he noticed how Denali’s hips didn’t stop moving; he was still grinding little circles into the pillow. Rosé couldn’t see it too well, the pillow hid too much, but the implications of his actions were enough. His abdomen flared hot and his dick twitched from where he still held it. Seeing Denali keep going, undeterred, pushed him to keep going too.

His hand started stroking again, slowly at first, working his way back up to his previous pace. He licked his lips, eyes dancing from Denali’s beautiful face down to the movements of his hips. He could tell Denali was doing something similar, his glassy eyes trailing from Rosé’s, down to where his hand was pumping under the sheets.

If Denali wanted to see what he was doing, he wouldn’t deny him.

He threw off the blanket and sheet in a single rough movement before hooking his thumbs under the bands of both his sleep pants and boxer briefs, pulling them down just enough to free his dick. He immediately wrapped his hand back around it and continued stroking.

He could have sworn he heard Denali mumble, “Oh god,” before burying his face further into the pillow under his head to muffle himself.

He wanted to tell him to not hold back, to let him hear everything on his mind, but the words died in his throat. Whatever this was, he could tell it was incredibly fragile. He didn’t want to risk breaking it by saying something stupid and scaring Denali away.

Denali’s mouth was pressed into his pillow, but his eyes were still visible, still trained directly on what Rosé’s hand was doing. His hips sped up, working over the pillow in rapid, tight circles. There was no blanket or sheet over him, Rosé could see the bare skin of his thick thighs clearly as he rode the pillow. It made it incredibly easy to imagine what he’d look like riding something else.

Rosé had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at that thought.

With such a view, coupled with how worked up he was to begin with, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He hoped Denali was able to get himself off with the pillow, he really wanted to cum with him.

Their heavy breathing was growing louder, filling up the space between them. Rosé wanted more than anything to be able to see and hear Denali’s reactions up close, to be the one causing them again. But Denali obviously had been turned on just from the sight of Rosé stroking himself under the sheets. He supposed being the reason for Denali’s arousal was close enough for now.

The thoughts of what Denali must be feeling, how his dick must feel, still trapped in his tight, dark red briefs, but grinding against the pillow, were driving Rosé’s hand to pump over his cock hard and fast.

When the thought shifted from what Denali’s dick would feel like grinding on the pillow, to what his dick would feel like grinding against his own, he was unceremoniously thrown over the edge, cumming onto his stomach with a loud groan and shaking thighs.

Denali let out an equally loud groan, but it sounded more frustrated than anything else. Rosé watched through his hazy vision as he ceased all movements and buried his face into his pillow completely.

He kept staring as his heart calmed down, skin humming and basking in the afterglow. It was one of the hardest orgasms he’d ever had, and it was just from his own hand. Denali really had an unprecedented hold on him.

“Did you cum too?” Rosé whispered once he got his breathing under enough control that he could trust himself to speak.

“No,” Denali’s whine was muffled. “I can’t cum like this.” He freed his face from the pillow, turning to watch Rosé with the smallest of pouts on his lips. Rosé wanted to kiss him so badly he could feel his own lips buzzing.

He dragged his eyes over Denali’s body slowly, taking in all his exposed skin. He was so distracted he didn’t notice Denali’s expression turn expectant, almost pleading.

“Rosie,” Denali whispered, causing Rosé’s eyes to drift back up to his face.

“Yeah?”

He watched as Denali’s bottom lip gave the slightest quiver, eyebrows pulled together and eyes wide and puppy-like. He was so fucking cute it was making it hard to focus.

But then Denali whispered again, voice cracking around his hesitant words. “…It hurts…”

Realization snapped through Rosé’s body like a rubber band, so vividly it was almost painful. It pulled him out of his stupor and to his feet. He hastily pulled his bottoms back up, ignoring it when his shirt stuck to the mess he’d made on his stomach, and crossed the room to Denali’s bed in a few short strides.

“What do you need me to do?”

Color tinted Denali’s cheeks as he blinked up at Rosé hovering over him. “Same thing as last time, I guess. Please. …If you don’t mind.”

Oh he definitely did not mind. It wasn’t as if he’d spent the last few days trying to figure out how he could be in this position again.

“Of course,” he said breathlessly, dropping to his knees beside the bed, the same place as last time.

Denali rolled over onto his back, tossed the pillow aside, and sighed in relief as he shoved his briefs down and out of the way.

This time, Rosé didn’t waste time appreciating the view or drowning in his anxieties. Denali was so hard, dick deeply flushed and so wet with precum from his pillow ride. He immediately wrapped his hand around the base and started stroking upward firmly. Denali’s hips twitched as the action pulled a relieved sigh from his lungs.

Now that he knew what Denali liked, it wasn’t hard to work up to a pace that had his hips stuttering as they tried to rock into Rosé’s waiting hand.

Denali’s eyes were shut tightly, the sweetest noises emanating from his trembling lips. They were both so fired up, everything was much more frantic and rawer than it had been last time. There was no tense surrealism this time around, just pure urgency and need. Denali needed to get off, and Rosé needed to take him there.

It allowed him to relax more, feeling less apprehensive about his actions and more secure. Denali was okay with this; it was what he wanted.

What Rosé wanted was to make Denali cum so hard he forgot his own name.

His gaze was locked onto Denali’s dick in his hand, this time not caring what Denali might see written on his face. His staring wasn’t subtle. The flush of Denali’s cock, how wet it was this time, it was all making a different kind of need stir in Rosé’s stomach. He couldn’t believe he was getting hard again so fast, but there was no denying what he wanted to do.

‘ _Can I suck you off?_ ’ was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t want to be greedy and ask for more than Denali was willing to give.

He focused on his hand’s movements, stroking Denali fast and rough, making sure to pay extra attention to the underside of the head where he now knew Denali liked to be rubbed.

Denali was a mess squirming against the sheets, sharp breaths and moans heaving his chest. Rosé assumed they would stay just like this until Denali erupted into his fingers.

He was unprepared for Denali’s eyes to suddenly fly open as he choked out, “C-can you…” But then he looked away, looking somewhat bashful, cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red.

“Can I what?” Rosé mumbled in a daze. He slowed his stroke to a tortuous pace but made his grip slightly tighter as he studied Denali’s face closely.

Denali shuddered beneath him, eyes fluttering closed, but he offered no answer, just whimpers.

“Tell me, baby,” Rosé whispered, hand still slowly squeezing up and down. “I can’t give it to you if you don’t ask.”

_I’d give you anything._

“Your fingers,” Denali gasped out, not daring to open his eyes. “Can you—”

He cut off when Rosé released him and stood up to walk across the room. His eyes flashed open to watch Rosé leave, looking a little alarmed and confused. Once he realized Rosé only went over to one of his bags, digging around and pulling out a bottle of lube, he relaxed back into his pillow and waited patiently for him to make his way back.

“You want me to finger you?” Rosé asked, forgoing kneeling on the floor to climb onto the bed with him instead.

Denali nodded slowly and pulled his knees up, shoving his briefs off completely to let his thighs spread open, allowing Rosé to settle between them. Rosé tried to ignore how his blood burned like fire at the action and took his place, kneeling between Denali’s legs.

“Please,” Denali whispered softly. It sent Rosé’s newly heated blood pulsing through his veins. His dick was so fucking hard it was as if his body had forgotten he’d just gotten off moments before.

“Of course, baby,” he replied, just as soft. “Anything you want.”

The sound of the whip echoed through his head, but he didn’t care. Yes, he was whipped. No, he was no longer embarrassed by it. He wanted to give Denali whatever he wanted. And right now, he wanted to be fingered. Rosé swallowed his nerves and popped the cap on the lube open.

After pouring some onto the fingers of his right hand, he wrapped the fingers of his left around Denali’s dick, determined to put both his hands to work.

Denali was biting his lip as he watched Rosé with cloudy eyes.

His left hand started stroking while he warmed the lube between his fingers. He maintained eye contact, letting his lubed up fingers creep down to gently press between Denali’s spread legs.

Denali’s tongue briefly licked over his lips, teeth biting back into the lower one as Rosé’s middle finger slowly pushed forward and inside.

Rosé studied Denali’s face as he gradually worked his finger in and out. The thumb of his other hand started rubbing against the underside of the head of his cock, hoping to distract him from the discomfort of being worked open.

But Denali didn’t seem to be in pain. He let his head fall back with a groan, breaking the eye contact as his eyes slipped closed. He was pushing his hips down in little increments, chasing Rosé’s finger.

Rosé took that as a hint to press his index finger in alongside his middle. He twisted them in and out, letting Denali get used to the feeling before he curled them forward, searching.

A gravely groan coming from the back of Denali’s throat let him know he was on target. He focused his fingers’ attention there, pressing up and rubbing in while his other hand returned to pumping his cock rapidly.

He had to lick his lips again, mouth suddenly feeling too dry. Denali was such a sight to behold. Goosebumps were flaring up his arms, his non-casted hand was spasming around nothing, his hips were trembling, and such broken, strained little gasps were falling from his spit slick lips. Rosé didn’t think he’d ever seen a better view.

As his confidence was building and his better judgement was breaking down, he halted his hands’ movements, pausing long enough that Denali had to look up in confusion.

“Wha—”

Rosé cut him off. The barely there smirk on his lips was heard through his words. “Work for it.”

The whine Denali made, long and drawn out, went straight to Rosé’s head. And dick. As did the rough grinding of Denali’s hips as he started to obey. He rocked down, pressing against Rosé’s still hands.

“That’s it,” Rosé whispered mindlessly. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Denali could only lie there, eyes closed, mouth opened and frozen around a gasp, while his hips alternated between pushing up into Rosé’s hand and grinding down onto his fingers.

Rosé thought the view before was amazing, but this one was even better.

“You’re fucking amazing,” he breathed out before he could stop himself.

Denali’s mouth broke into a small grin, a little laugh falling out. His eyes were still closed. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Rosé tried not to feel too smug. “You want me to start moving again?”

Denali’s grin crumbled and he pouted, words sounding desperate and pleading. “Yes... Please, please.”

Rosé didn’t need to be asked twice. He returned to pumping firmly while his fingers rubbed against Denali’s prostate incessantly. The sounds Denali made in response were so delicious. Rosé watched him intently, keeping the pace and pressure of his hands consistent. 

Denali’s good hand suddenly reached out, clasping onto the forearm of Rosé’s stroking one, nails digging into the skin. He was panting, sounding like he wasn’t even aware he was speaking. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

He wouldn’t dare. “Baby, I won’t stop until you tell me to.”

Denali let out a high pitched groan. “God, your hands are fucking amazing.” His words were so breathless, Rosé wasn’t sure if he had even meant to say them out loud.

But whether he did or not, they sent Rosé’s head spinning. “Yeah?” It was making it hard to remember the things that he needed to keep to himself. “You like it when they fuck you?” Denali’s desperate whine only spurred him on. “You gonna cum for me?”

“God yes,” Denali cried out, words high and strained. He sounded like he was coming undone. He looked like it too. “Rosé… I’m so close.” Strangled words that were music to Rosé’s ears.

“Come on, baby,” he encouraged softly. “Cum on my fingers.”

The sound Denali made was absolutely wounded. His body shook as the orgasm crashed through him, making his hips jerk and his toes curl.

Rosé removed his fingers, letting them stroke up the underside of Denali’s dick while his other hand caught his cum. He rubbed him through it, body vibrating with gratification yet again. There was nothing else in the world like having Denali cum for him. He wanted to do it again, as many times as Denali would let him. He didn’t want to do anything else.

An overwhelming urge to lick the cum off his fingers overcame him, but he pushed it back. That would no doubt freak Denali out. He didn’t want to risk it. He sat up, pulling his hands back, and watching as Denali’s breathing began to steady out.

A corner of his mouth pulled up into a half smile when Denali finally opened his eyes to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. “Still five stars?”

Denali rolled his eyes playfully. “You know, arrogance is not becoming on you.”

Rosé couldn’t hold back his grin. “Yeah well, the only thing that keeps coming on me is you, so…” He gestured to the hand that held Denali’s cum.

“Woooow,” Denali deadpanned. “That was fucking terrible. You should be ashamed.”

He ignored him. “Besides, how can I not be arrogant when I keep making you cum that hard?”

The amusement in Denali’s eyes shifted to something else, something Rosé couldn’t properly identify, but he looked more serious now. Rosé swallowed nervously, sensing that his words had somehow altered the energy in the room.

“So… you know…” He trailed off awkwardly, mentally kicking himself for making it weird when it had been so perfect. “I’m just gonna go shower now.”

He hastily pulled himself to his feet and off the bed, but he didn’t make it very far.

Denali’s soft voice stopped him. “Wait. I have a question.”

He turned back around to face him. “Yeah?”

Denali had pulled his briefs back on and was now sat up on the bed with his legs crossed. “You did this last time too… Disappeared to take a shower when I know for a fact you’d already taken one.” He spoke delicately, as if he were afraid his words would scare Rosé away. He took a breath. “Did you go shower just so you could get yourself off?”

He was looking at him in such an assured, harmless way Rosé knew he couldn’t lie to him. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat when his voice croaked around the word. “Yeah, I did…”

Denali just pressed his lips together in a line and nodded. He was silent for a second, appearing to be pondering over what to say. Finally, he looked at Rosé pointedly and said, “And you’re hard again now.”

It wasn’t a question. Rosé didn’t need to look down to know his hard-on was clearly visible through his sleep pants, he had just hoped Denali wouldn’t notice. A pointless endeavor.

Denali continued, “So, is that what you were going to go do again?”

Rosé just nodded, feeling his neck heat up. He had no idea where Denali was going with this.

“Maybe…” Denali trailed off, looking away and biting into his lip. The curiosity was going to eat Rosé alive if he didn’t spit it out soon. But he wasn’t prepared for what Denali said when he finally looked back up. “I could help you this time?”

Rosé’s head was spinning so badly it was making him dizzy. “…What?” The stunned word fell from his lips numbly.

Denali took a nervous gulp. His cheeks were turning pink again. “Like… you can use my hand, my good one I mean. I mean, I know it’s not my _good_ one because it’s my nondominant hand so it’s like, clumsy and shit. But it’s my good one in the sense that it’s not in a cast, you know? And I know I couldn’t get it to cooperate for myself, but maybe you can just like… put your hand over mine and guide it… If you want to that is…”

Rosé only got dizzier and dizzier the more Denali nervously rambled. He was unable to think past the spinning in his head.

“…What?” he said again dumbly.

Denali huffed and his expression changed from timid to determined. “Look, when I woke up and heard you, then I _saw_ you—I was so turned on just remembering what your hand felt like, how good it was, how much I wanted it again—” Rosé’s body jolted in surprise at the unexpected revelation. “I just had to try to find some relief. I wanted to cum with you but that damn pillow…” He rolled his eyes, looking a little annoyed before he met Rosé’s again. His expression softened and he continued. “But then you making me cum again was even better than cumming with you. But I…” He bit his lip again and was silent for so long, Rosé had to interrupt.

“But what?” he whispered.

Denali took a deep breath, trying to summon confidence. “But I want to make you cum too.”

Rosé felt his brain begin the shut down process. But his body felt electric, alive with energy. Hearing those words sent his heart pounding roughly against his chest.

It took him such a long moment to comprehend what Denali was telling him, that Denali was beginning to look apprehensive and scared.

“Did you—” Denali spoke up, nerves heard through his voice. “Did you not want me to?”

Rosé finally snapped out of it and dragged his numb body back to the bed, collapsing next to him limply. “Of course I do… Are you sure you want to?”

Denali’s small smile looked relieved. “Well, yeah. You’ll be doing most the work anyway, remember?” His carefree grin had an identical one blooming on Rosé’s face.

“Okay then,” he said, laughing lightly in disbelief. “Whenever you’re ready, whatever you’re comfortable with. No pressure.”

Denali jabbed his ribs roughly. “Don’t mock me.” His eyes drifted down to Rosé’s midsection. “You’re gonna have to take those off yourself, I only have one functional hand here.”

“Oh yeah, sorry sweetheart, let me get that for you.”

Denali rolled his eyes but watched carefully as Rosé tugged his bottoms down his thighs, enough to expose his hot and hard cock to the room. He glanced back up in time to see Denali’s eyes widen ever so slightly and him take a small gulp. It made him grin wider.

“Whenever you’re ready, whatever you’re comfortable with. No pressure,” he repeated when Denali just continued to stare. It earned him another jab to the ribs.

Denali quickly reached forward and gripped the base of his cock, effectively wiping the grin off his face. He stroked up once, pausing his hand just below the head. “Well, are you gonna guide me or what?” He sounded so demanding, it was very cute. Very cute and very hot.

Rosé drew in a shuddering breath. “Yeah, sorry.” His mind had been wiped clean the second Denali touched his dick, unable to think about anything else. Denali’s hand was so soft and his grip was just right. He could really lose himself in the feeling.

He tentatively placed his clean hand over Denali’s, pulling it up just slightly to wrap his fingers around his foreskin, helping him work it up and down over the head of his cock.

A thin moan was dragged from his lips. He didn’t want to close his eyes and miss a second of what Denali looked like while working him, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from slipping shut as the waves of relieved pleasure washed over him.

He let his hand fall away. Denali was doing just fine on his own. “Fuck,” he exhaled loosely. “Just like that, baby.”

Denali made a small squeak sound, but Rosé was too gone to register it. He let himself get lost in the sensations Denali was giving him. His hand was a little clumsy, but still so, so good. His grip was firm and consistent, not too slow and not too fast. He was twisting his hand over the head just right, working him over so well.

When he finally remembered that he wanted to watch Denali do this, his eyes opened again to find Denali staring at his face intently, barely parted lips glistening.

Their faces were so close, Rosé could just barely feel Denali’s breaths. He wanted to kiss him so badly, the time and position was perfect, but he was still too afraid of crossing a line in case this was just purely sexual for Denali and nothing more.

_Just a couple of bro friends helping each other out, ha ha ha. Nothing to see here._

He knew he’d slipped up a couple times already, not thinking clearly under the haze of it all. But he was still working hard to be on his best behavior, least Denali see how much more this meant to him, how it wasn’t just sexual for him at all.

They stared at each other as Denali continued to stroke him, occasionally looking away to glance down at Rosé’s dick in his hand. Rosé thought he must be too out of it because he could have sworn Denali looked at his dick in an almost possessive way, face writ with want. But he must have been letting his own desires cloud his judgement.

Denali’s eyes flickered back up and shivers danced down Rosé’s spin. An instance of charged energy passed between them, making the air feel electric and alive with static. It was as if there was no one else in the entire universe but them, nothing existed outside of this room. The world could have stopped turning and they’d be none the wiser; nothing else mattered.

They were so close, Rosé could almost count the pucker lines on Denali’s lovely pink lips. He wanted to taste those lips so badly. They were right there, right there, right there—

“Right there,” Rosé gasped involuntarily, eyes suddenly screwed tightly closed. “Jesus- _fuck_.”

The pressure building in his lower abdomen reached its peak before he even realized what was happening. An explosion of electricity erupted, spreading waves of heat throughout his entire body. His mouth was open in a silent gasp as he came all over Denali’s fingers. His hips cant up into Denali’s hand, the thumb and index finger of which were slowly rubbing his foreskin up and down the head of his cock.

He was a little embarrassed about how quickly Denali had been able to push him to the edge, with his nondominant hand no less. But he wasn’t embarrassed enough to care about it. Getting Denali’s hand on his dick, nondominant or not, had been everything he had tried not to dream of.

“There,” Denali said quietly, and when Rosé opened his eyes, he found a sweet, dimpled grin waiting for him. “Now you don’t have to take another whole shower.”

Rosé’s heart was fluttering so wildly, a lazy, content smile stretching across his face. He didn’t get a chance to respond before Denali was speaking again.

“Although…” He drew off and gave a pointed look towards Rosé’s hand, still curled up and cupping Denali’s cum, then to his stomach where new wet spots had just joined the ones from earlier on his sleep shirt. “You maybe should… You’re kinda covered…”

_So are you,_ he wanted to say. _Wanna save time and water by showering together?_

But instead, he only smiled a small, probably way too fond smile. He was pretty sure he was sporting serious heart eyes, but he couldn’t even worry that Denali might see through his overly affectionate expression. His whole body was humming pleasantly with the afterglow of an orgasm even stronger than the first, and with the absolute stricken love he felt for the man next to him.

“Thanks, baby,” he said softly, and that was probably too fond as well. He blinked lazily, staring deep into Denali’s eyes, feeling too boneless to try to move.

When Denali smiled back, his smile was different, too tight and forced. Now Rosé’s heart was fluttering for an entirely different reason, especially when Denali only nodded once before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom without another word.

Confusion and worry were battling in Rosé’s stomach, an extreme contrast to the butterflies that had just been kicking there.

Everything had been going so perfectly, but then he had to ruin it by making Denali uncomfortable with his stupid _feelings_. He mentally kicked himself, wishing he could remove the part of his brain that kept tricking himself into feeling the smallest amount of hope that being sexual with Denali meant something more than it actually did.

It didn’t.

It was hopeless and he was an idiot.


End file.
